A successful business may depend on the office environment in which the business' employees work and in which customers interact with the business. Employees are generally more productive in a safe and comfortable workplace and in a rewarding job. Customers are generally more satisfied when interacting with pleasant employees in an efficient and customer-friendly manner. Existing office environments and processes for customer interaction have some shortcomings that result in unhappy employees and unhappy customers and as a result, a less successful business.
In a branch office of a bank, for example, the traditional customer interaction process and the traditional office environment have some shortcomings. For basic banking transactions (e.g., deposits and withdrawals), the customer meets with a teller who is generally trained only to perform these basic banking transactions. Traditional bank tellers at a traditional teller console have limited access to information for customers and a limited ability to provide additional services to the customer. For customer service and purchasing additional bank products, the customer generally meets with a separate customer service representative or other bank worker at a different location within the bank. For marketing materials, the customer may be presented with pre-printed brochures positioned at various locations within the bank.
The traditional office environment is often uncomfortable for the workers and in some cases, may cause work-related disorders or injuries. The teller's console in a bank office, for example, may not allow the teller to work comfortably and effectively. Working in confined spaces where the number of physical positions available to the worker is restricted may lead to musculoskeletal disorder (MSD). Such injuries or disorders may lead to job dissatisfaction, absenteeism and worker's compensation claims. Existing consoles used by bank tellers generally have a limited number of configurations.
The existing console arrangement also may not provide the customer with adequate privacy. When the teller provides the customer with sensitive information involving the customer's account, for example, that information may be overheard by other customers. Federal laws require banks to protect consumer's financial private information from unauthorized access.